


Speedy Versus Hoodie (GogoxFemOC)

by LotsOfFreeTime, msscribe_stan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rich - Freeform, Robots, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), Superheroes, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsOfFreeTime/pseuds/LotsOfFreeTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msscribe_stan/pseuds/msscribe_stan
Summary: When proud Gogo meets a hooded girl who constantly avoids her capture and seems to run circles around the hero team, Gogo makes it her mission to find out who she is and what she thinks she's doing. 'Hoodie' though appears to have other ideas. There are many questions that need to be answered though - why would a rich girl rob places? What was such a young person doing around heartless criminals? And why on earth can't Gogo get her out of her head?(Takes place during the first season of Big Hero 6 the series. This is just something me and my friend worked on as I decided there weren't enough gay Gogo fanfics. So enjoy!)
Relationships: Go Go Tomago/Original Female Character, Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Kudos: 7





	Speedy Versus Hoodie (GogoxFemOC)

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of swearing. Hope it doesn't scare you for life. Enjoy!

San Fransokyo 10:33PM  
Big Hero 6 yet again had managed to apprehend an infamous criminal who had, until only minutes ago, roamed the streets causing havoc. The unfortunate criminal in question was a caucasian middle aged man, who had unsuccessfully attempted to rob a government building, in the hopes of gaining classified documents, although the reasoning behind this little scheme was unclear.  
It had not been a difficult pursuit by any means; little of the team's heroic endeavours that week had been. Following the team's emergence into the city, all violent crime rates had fallen quite dramatically, leaving less work for them and the police force.  
As of right now the superheroes were overseeing the man they had caught red handed being bundled into a police car while smartly keeping their distance. Hiro, the shortest and youngest member of the hero team, was checking on his much taller friend Wasabi's gear. It had suffered a slight malfunction during their brawl with the man (which hadn't lasted very long, but the little man had been up for a fight) and Hiro was concerned that something had broken. Baymax, a robot that seemed to accompany Hiro everywhere, was lecturing Fred on the dangers of fire. Fred was a teen who was a lot more carefree than his fellow teammates and had recently gained a habit of accidentally burning things to piles of ash, thanks to the suit Hiro had made specially for him. The lecturing was caused because of an unfortunate desk who didn't have the ability to jump out of the way of fire.  
Honey Lemon was checking her specially made handbag for any possible though unlikely damages while chatting all the while about how all this 'hero stuff' seemed to be getting easier all the time. Her friend Gogo was half listening to what Honey Lemon was saying whilst keeping a keen eye put for any more suspicious activity. This was something Gogo would do normally because of which part of the city she lived in, but ever since she'd gotten caught up in the world of superheroes, she'd found herself getting more and more anxious about her surroundings and keeping an eye on seemingly everything around her.  
Gogo's sharp eyes however did not pick out the teenage girl watching from afar as the heroes assisted the authorities. The girl grinned to herself. Sure, robbing a store whilst a superhero team was literally next door wasn't what would be viewed as smart, but nobody would suspect anyone would do something so silly. Which was what made her personal mission just that much more enticing.  
The girl stood up from her sheltered hiding place where she had been crouching and slipped undetected into the back door of a high-end tech store she'd had her eye on for some time – although she wasted a precious twenty seconds fiddling around on her phone to unlock the door. No tech store would just have a regular door to walk in through with a key or a lockpick, at least not in this city. She quickly and quietly headed through the back room and went straight to the cashier's desk and opened up the register, barely bothering to glance up in case anybody saw her or noticed the light in the back room was on – a foolish mistake on her part which she would tell herself off for later.  
However, the store was lined with large windows with few pieces of furniture blocking her from view if anyone happened to look over at her, which was unfortunate for the teenager.  
For this is exactly what Gogo did. Her eyes quickly made up for their past mistake only a minute ago as they caught sight of a person-shaped shadow moving around in the store. Judging by the hunched shoulders and careful movements, whoever the shadow belonged to clearly wasn't supposed to be there – likely an unwelcome visitor who had somehow decided it would be a good idea to trespass on private property after hours with a superhero team right next to it. It appeared to Gogo that the few criminals who did still try committing crimes seemed to have a complete lack of common sense and self-respect.  
Gogo lightly nudged Honey Lemon and nodded towards the shadow. "In that pricey tech store, y'know, the one Hiro likes to go on about, do you see like a silhouette of a person? Cause if you do, I'll go over and investigate." Honey Lemon frowned and looked over at the store. She squinted a little behind her bubble-gum pink coloured helmet.  
"No I don't... Oh, I see what you mean! Do you think-" But Gogo was already gone.  
The girl had just finished collecting most of the cash when she looked up and jumped a little when she saw the speedy superhero heading towards the store. She couldn't see the superhero's eyes from under the visor, but she knew that they were staring right at her. The girl quickly zipped up her backpack, swung it over her right shoulder and exited the store from the back door she had originally entered from.  
The door shut behind her and the girl mentally told herself off for not turning off the light quickly before she left. Then she asked herself what on earth she was thinking. She had robbed the store and was concerned about piling up their electricity bill? Well, they'd probably have trouble paying it now that she had paid them a visit.  
Quickly, the teenager hurried into the nearest alleyway took her and phone out. In the faint reflection of the blank screen she could make out Gogo speeding towards her. That wasn't good.  
"Shit," she muttered under her breathe and reluctantly began to run. This was quickly proven to be poor strategy as the speedy superhero was rapidly gaining on her. She deduced that speed was her opponent's strength and far from her own advantage, meaning the best way to deal with this situation was via stealth.  
Gogo had swiftly navigated throughout the store, having been there once or twice and by simply following the most efficient route. Once reaching the exit, the teen had checked out her surroundings and spotted the suspected criminal only a few dozen metres away. They were dressed in black trainers and jeans along with a plain black hoodie that covered their face. The only skin showing was their pale hands, leaving the gender unknown.  
Without wasting even a moment Gogo hurried after the hooded figure. As the space between them grew shorter, Gogo called out to them; "What were you doing in there? I saw the register – I know you stole something!"  
Gogo, despite having far superior speed to the hooded figure, did not have the shadow's knowledge of the twists and turns the alleyway took. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, left, right... It was like they were going around in circles. For almost a full minute Gogo had lost sight of the hooded shadow completely but before she began to panic she almost crashed straight into the criminal she had been chasing. The suspect was making no attempt to run or hide though, instead they were leaning against the wall playing a game on their phone – one of the latest and most expensive phones, Gogo noted.  
The hero swerved in front of the hooded person, who looked up. "Show your face," Gogo demanded. The person under the hood was likely grinning but Gogo couldn't tell as they had decided not to follow Gogo's commands.  
"Mm, I don't know," the stranger replied. "I don't particularly want to show my face to some, you know, random vigilante when I haven't done anything wrong. Why should I?"  
Gogo rolled her eyes under her visor. "Ugh," she sighed to herself. At least she now knew the gender of the hooded person thanks to their voice and now she was close up she could see their figure properly – quite clearly a girl. "Listen, I saw you in the store with the cash. If you cooperate and hand it over to me, things will be better for you. I might not even tell the authorities, since I can tell you're young. Now, open your backpack and take out the cash." Gogo had to stop herself cringing a little, as she was sure the girl was only a year or two younger than her. But of course, the girl didn't need to know that.  
"Sure, but I don't think you'll find anything particularly incriminating," replied the girl and handed the backpack over. Gogo had the feeling she was rolling her eyes. She was suspicious, but after rummaging through the backpack and finding only a few books, a notepad, a pack of pens and a chocolate bar it was obvious the bag held neither cash nor any kind of evidence of tampering.  
"See?" the girl said. "No cash. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing more nothing less." There was a long pause before the girl spoke up again. "So.. Since you haven't found anything am I free to go?" she asked, gesturing towards the end of the alleyway. "I have a bus to catch that I really don't want to miss."  
Gogo sighed. She was certain of the girl's guilt from the way she talked to the way she moved, despite the lack of evidence in her bag, but the only way she could have a shot of proving it was if she searched the entire alleyway, which she was tempted to do. And since the rest of the team was overlooking the criminal accompanied by the police, she had plenty of time to do just that.  
Unfortunately for the superhero this was immediately proven wrong, for just then she head a loud scream from Fred and a very distant, "Oh no," from Baymax. The girl heard it too and Gogo didn't need to check under her hood to know she was grinning smugly.  
"Fuck," Gogo muttered, then turned reluctantly to the girl. "Listen kid, I gotta go. Keep out of trouble or you'll have to answer to me, alright?" The girl did a mock salute in confirmation and Gogo sped off, her suspicions following her all the way back down the alley she would soon get lost in.  
After the superhero had finally gone the girl went over to a nearby bin where she had hidden the stolen money in and stuffed it into her bag (the money, not the bin), quite smug that she had gotten away with it. She knew she could've come up with a better plan but given the limited time she still managed not to get caught, which was the most important part. It was pure luck she'd gotten away with it though, she knew that.  
She began to walk through the back streets of San Fransokyo, listening to music as she went. She looked like any other sixteen year old. No one would guess that she was carrying such a large amount of stolen cash, although she supposed with her current rundown appearance some people may assume she was up to no good. She couldn't really blame them.  
After about a half hour of walking, she reached her bus stop, where she waited an additional five minutes for her bus to arrive. She had to stay on for the whole route. The teen watched the other passengers get off the bus along the way as the bus slowly entered the more expensive housing districts.  
Finally the bus once again came to a slow and the girl got up, surprising a few of her fellow passengers. Who did this girl think she was, they seemed to be thinking, wearing such shabby clothes and making her way to the nearest row of large, fancy houses that were lined with beautifully trimmed bushes and lovely flowers - the nerve. Some shook their heads and put it down to the girl visiting a friend or something like that. The few that continued to eye the girl with distaste as she walked away raised their eyebrows in surprise as she went straight to the house right at the bottom of the street that could be seen from a great distance.  
The bus pulled away as the girl pulled her hood further over her face as she trudged down the road towards the enormous house. On closer inspection - at least, closer than from the other end of the street - you'd see it wasn't a house so much as a mansion. The walls rose above the roofs of the surrounding houses and the windows stretched higher than the trees that were planted around the grounds of the mansion. The girl frowned and quickly ran to the other end of the mansion and went around to the side.  
She looked up and saw a window and balcony with the light on inside. She listened carefully and could hear the sound of a violin playing. There was a large tree that was right outside the window. The girl crouched down and felt around near the side of the house until she got hold of something long and cold. And heavy. She picked it up and laid it against the tree.  
The object she'd picked up was a stepladder. She moved it carefully to make sure it was sturdy enough then climbed up it, keeping her hunched figure. When she reached the top she reached over and got hold of the edge of the balcony. The girl took one foot off the ladder and moved it between two bars of the balcony. She took a deep breathe, put another hand on the balcony edge and swung her other leg up over the fencing and it landed on a hard surface.  
She grinned and swung her other leg over, dusting her hands off for a job well done. She took a long metal stick she'd left on the floor of the balcony before she'd left and held it in both hands. She hooked the end of the metal stick under the middle of the stepladder between two of the steps (she had to turn a little awkwardly for this bit) and pushed down on the stick, as the middle of it was resting on the balcony ledge. The stepladder rose and she slowly stepped backwards. When the ladder bumped against the ledge, she pushed the stick down a lot harder. The ladder came up and quickly began sliding down the pole.  
The girl gulped and quickly swerved the stick. The ladder clattered noisily on the floor of the balcony and her heart beat quickened. What if somebody had heard? She put the stick down and kicked it against the wall then grabbed the ladder and carefully put it against the wall. She took a key out of a pocket in her jeans and unlocked the balcony door with ease. The sound of the violin became louder and she sighed. Home sweet home.  
The house was contemporary, and her parents had commissioned a famous architect to design it. It was three stories high and her bedroom was on the second floor. There was a kind of 'moat' at the front from an artificial waterfall, currently lit up by underwater lights, showing off the house. They had ten acres surrounding the house, though little of it was visible from where the bus stop was.  
To avoid any questioning servants (yes, servants) the girl had left the house for her little expedition through the balcony and returned the same way. By the looks of it, nobody had even noticed she wasn't in the room - everybody knew she didn't like to be disturbing whilst practising her music. Speaking of which, the girl crossed the room and went to her desk where she paused the 10-hour video of a violin playing expertly. It had been pretty good cover.  
The girl's name was Ren.  
Ren's bedroom was as fancy and expensive as the rest of her house. It was equipped with the latest computer and television, as well as a comfortable armchair and sofa. She didn't really need room for more than two people, but it was nice anyway. The room matched the exterior in its monotone colours, apart from a few pops of teal in the comforters and chairs.  
Ren double checked her bedroom door was still locked before climbing up another ladder that led to her loft, where another smaller room was where she actually slept. In the loft there was a comfortable queen-sized canopy bed, parallel to another television only slightly smaller than he one in the other room. There were also several large bookcases, painstakingly organised alphabetical with more cosy chairs in front of them. OK, the room wasn't that much smaller than the other room after all.  
With a yawn and a stretch Ren dumped her bag onto her bed and took out the stolen money. She grinned at her accomplishment before getting down on the front before the bed and pulling a large box out from under it.  
The box had only a few notes and coins in it - the few ones Ren had worked to get buy pick pocketing a few of the rich guests her parents often had come over. It was easy work as they were too daft to notice she was behaving either too nicely or being to secretive, and they had so much money they never noticed a few little bits had gone missing. Ren opened the bag which contained her hoard and emptied it into the box. It was filled just about halfway with notes upon notes and many, many coins. Ren sighed and threw the bag into the corner of the room and kicked the box back under the bed. She was tired and need a good rest.  
Ren unzipped and pulled off her hoodie and hung it on the back of her bedroom door. She thought about getting into pyjamas but decided she was too exhausted to do so. By now it was quarter to midnight and she needed her beauty sleep. She pushed her bag off her bed and was about to snuggled between the sheets when she spied something on the edge of the bed.  
It looked like her 'little stunt' as her mother would have phrased hadn't gone unnoticed after all. There was a neatly sealed letter lying on her bed. It had no address, only the letter 'R' written elegantly on the front in emerald green ink. Ren picked it up, wondering if her parents had simply asked one of the servants to write a letter and leave it for her to find to tell her off or something.  
No, that probably wasn't it. She was apprehensive towards opening it without ensuring it was safe first. She decided to get her new bug and bomb detectors from her bookcase that she was hoping to have an opportunity to test out. Neither of the tests reacted positive, showing there was either no danger or someone really wanted to kill her. If the latter was true, Ren was flattered. Better safe than sorry, she thought as she put away the detectors. She was from a rich family, which she knew could sometimes be dangerous for people.  
No longer worried, she ripped open the envelope. A slip of paper fell out and Ren snatched it before it landed on her bed. She dropped the envelope and smoothed out the paper. The ink wasn't emerald green like the 'R', but she could tell by the handwriting it had been written by only one person. A small, unimportant detail, but one she found weirdly reassuring.  
As she read through it she found the letter was invitation. Not to a party, or a wedding, or a celebration of any kind, but rather an invitation to what looked like another life. It involved challenge. It involved risk. It involved danger.  
It was perfect. After a long day of thievery, Ren collapsed upon her canopy bed, drew the pointless see-through curtains shut around her, and snuggled under the covers. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep with a tiny smirk on her face.


End file.
